Second Chance
by CrazyLittleGermanMiss
Summary: This is a Leo/Hazel fic. When Hazel meets Leo, she can hardly believe her eyes. Has fate given her a second chance? rate T for later installments.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always liked Lazel (term by thegirlinthesecondrow) so I decided to write a fic. It Might be a bit strange at first but you just might like it. Criticism is ok as long as it's constructive. I do not own Leo Valdez (no matter what I say;) or other characters from the series. I also do not own Little Ceaser's, I do however enjoy their pizza. I hope you like my story. R&R please!**

Chapter one

**Hazels Pov**

It had not been long since we returned from our mission to release Thatanos. It had been very tiring and it didn't help that as soon as we got back we had to fight for our lives. On the upside though, we had won. We had just received a message from the other camp, Camp Half Blood, that said they were about an hour away. I still couldn't get Leo's image out of my mind. He looked so much like Sammy that it was scary. Just thinking about it sent a cold shiver down my spine.

I would know soon enough though. The ship was landing now. At Percy's word, we hadn't attacked it, despite the fact that Octavian was bent on not letting them survive. Reyna had finally settled that the Greeks would be given a chance. Hopefully Percy was right, and Jason would be on that ship. He was a good leader and everyone at camp looked up to him.

The ship landed in front of us. Any second Sam- Leo would walk out. But still, what could I do? I already had a boyfriend, and I didn't even know if he was like Sammy at all. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was supposed to meet him. My thoughts were interrupted when a large cheer erupted from the crowd. I looked around someone else's head and saw a person on the ground in front of us. It only took me a few seconds to realize that the person standing in front of us was Jason. He was holding hands with a pretty girl who had dark hair and tan skin; I hadn't met her before.

Suddenly from on the ship we heard a loud clang. Someone shrieked in surprise and two seconds later a boy with dark curly hair saying sorry in a sheepish tone walked backwards, eventually jumping off the ship. Still as soon as he turned around I saw a small grin on his face. His eyes were wild and mischievous. It was Leo. Reyna glared at him, obviously wanting an explanation.

"My ADHD was acting up. I was looking at that tree," He said pointing at a random plant nearby, "I ran into Nyssa and she dropped something. I don't know what it was; I wasn't paying attention." Reyna rolled her eyes at his excuse.

**Leo's Pov**

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I hadn't even been here for two minutes, and I already look like an idiot. I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at Reyna. She had dark hair and she looked at me coldly; a purple cloak hung around her shoulders. I looked away out towards the crowd. I looked out at the vast amount of people while Piper, Jason, and Reyna talked. There were all kinds of people there, ranging from buff dudes with swords or spears, to petite girls with slim beautiful figures and pretty faces. I was not disappointed by the number of gorgeous females at camp Jupiter. It was almost better than camp half-blood!

After my friends got done blabbing, it was finally decided that us Greeks could live! The rest of our friends got off and almost immediately I saw Annabeth run into the arms of a boy I could only assume was Percy. The crowd was already starting to dissipate, and I was curious to meet some of Jason's friends from here. He was already gone though. I was momentarily angry at this, but dismissed the thought quickly. I'm sure he probably misses his friends here very much.

A boy comes up to me. He has dark hair and a baby face. His head doesn't seem to match with his body. He looks like he must be Chinese or Japanese. I think Asian would be the safest word to insert here. He smiles at me welcomingly.

"Hello, I'm Frank," He says. I smile back at him and introduce myself.

"My name is Leo Valdez. Do you know where I could get some food?" He looked momentarily taken aback.

"They have some in town, but you can't take weapons or anything like that in there. Why?" I sighed.

"I have been working my ass off for the past eight months trying to build that ship in half the time it really should have taken. I am exhausted. And hungry." He looked at me for a moment. Then a girl a little younger than me, thirteen at the least, came up from behind him. She had caramel colored curls that surrounded her pretty face and the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. She wasn't what I would call hot, but I was curious to know her. She smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Hazel daughter of Pluto," she said a bit shyly. Something told me this wasn't her usual personality though. She sounded a bit nervous. Frank gestured to me.

"She already knows who you are, Leo. Hazel and I were with Percy when he got that video message scroll thing." I nodded. I didn't know how else to respond.

"It's nice to meet you," I said finally smiling at Hazel. She smiled back warmly. "I'm a son of Hephaestus." I added. She nodded.

"I kind of figured that when that one girl labeled you 'repair boy'," she said trying not to laugh for my sake.

"That would be Piper," I said finally, "She's my friend." Hazel nodded. We just sat there and talked for a little while until eventually Frank got hungry too. Turns out they have a Little Ceaser's there. He invited me to go eat lunch with him and Hazel and I of course accepted. We headed off into the general direction of the village, with Frank in the lead. I couldn't help but think about food the whole way.

**So what do you think? I would really like it if you would review. Flames welcome, but I prefer there to be a bit of constructive criticism if you aren't going to be complimenting my work. I know at the beginning it sounds a bit like Secrets of Love, but it is very difficult to start this story. I did my best to make it different. It will be VERY different in chapters to come. I also realize that Leo's personality is slightly off. Just keep in mind he is overworked and tired. And hungry. very hungry.**

** R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning readers! I just finished eating my lunch. I was inspired to write another chapter because I ate Little Caesar's Pizza and I was reminded. This chapter might be a bit lame because it's mostly them having a random conversation. Love you all, Minako Disclaimer: I do not own Little Caesar's. I also do not own Hazel or Frank. I WISH I owned Leo, but I don't. Sad isn't it?**

Chapter two

**Hazel's Pov**

We walked into Little Caesar's and ordered a pepperoni pizza. We sat down at the table and began eating. Leo put two slices on his plate and took a bite of one. He smiled and it was obvious he was appreciating the meal.

"So who's your godly parent?" he said to Frank. Frank swallowed his food and answered.

"My dad is Mars, god of war." Leo nodded.

"I wasn't expecting that. You seem too…calm to be a son of the war god," he said, in a calm voice. Frank nodded.

"I honestly wasn't expecting it either," he said with a laugh, "I thought that I might be a son of Apollo because I am good at archery." Leo thought for a moment.

"I guess even if I hadn't been claimed immediately, I still would have thought I was a son of Hephaestus. I really like to build stuff. It calms me down."I smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed you fidgeting with some nuts and bolts you pulled out of your pocket earlier."I said to him. He grinned at me.

"I do that a lot." There was an awkward silence for a moment. Frank did his best to fill it.

"So, where are you from, Leo?"

"I'm from Texas. It's warm there. What about you?"

"I'm from Canada, and Hazel is from Alaska. It's cold in both of those places."Leo nodded thoughtfully. This conversation was going nowhere.

"I lived in New Orleans most of my life," I added, "I can speak a little French." Leo looked at me and smiled.

"I speak Spanish, and I know Morse code," he said. He picked up a third piece and bit into it. I was still on my first. We pretty much just ate in silence for the next five minutes. Leo ate half the pizza by himself. He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

**Leo's Pov**

After eating four large slices of pizza, I was finally full. I leaned back in my chair and smiled. It felt great to sit down and actually eat a meal. It had been months since the last time I had done that. I yawned and had a slight desire to sleep.

"Where are we going to be staying?" I asked Hazel and Frank. Hazel spoke up.

"They're going to have a meeting soon I think. You should know what room you're going to be staying in by the end of the day." I sighed and sat up.

"Until then, is there anything cool we can do?"

"We can train. Do you have a sword or spear or-"

"I have a magic tool belt, and a three pound sledgehammer." Frank gave me an odd look. I doubt he knew how to respond to that.

"Ok then." He said. He picked up the now empty pizza ox and threw it in a trash can nearby. I heard familiar voices come from behind me and I turned around to see Jason and Piper. Hazel stood up and gave Jason a hug and as soon as she let go, so did Frank. I stood up and walked over to them.

"What's up guys?" I said to them. Jason and Piper smiled at me.

"Hi Leo," Piper said, "How do you like it here so far? I personally think it's ok, but I like camp Half Blood better." I kind of agreed with her.

"They have good food here," I said, trying to be optimistic. Piper laughed at this for a second.

"It's always about food with you Leo."

"And pretty girls," Jason mentioned. I didn't deny it. I just shrugged, and put a smile on my face.

"We came to let you guys know that there is a meeting at the Senate House in fifteen minutes. It is very important that you are there, Leo. They're going to be figuring out which cabins to assign you to." I nodded. Cabins meant sleep. Sleep was a good thing.

Jason and Piper smiled, said by to me and walked off, probably to tell the others about the meeting.

"So, which way to the Senate House?" I asked Hazel. She grabbed me by the wrist.

"This way," she said, as she pulled me in the direction of the place.

**Yeah, I'm sorry this chapter kind of sucked. I have read about four books in the past two weeks. I will read The Son of Neptune again as well as the lost hero before writing more. I'm not quite right on the personalities I think, but I'm not really sure what's off. Suggestions? **

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok onto another chapter of second chance. I am discovering that this fic is very hard to write so if any of you have ideas please don't hesitate to tell me. I am trying my best to make this original. I don't want it to sound cliché. Also I am sorry for the last chapter being so boring and awkward. I know it was. Not really my best work. I just had to kind of establish a base for this story. I think the more I'm writing the closer I'm getting to getting it right. **

**Also I would like to think FangFangFang for their constructive criticism. I did my best to use what you said. I appreciate you taking the time to help me improve my work. I hope what I've done appeases you as well as my other readers. I am grateful to all who review.**

**Love you all faithful readers!**

**Minako**

Chapter 3

**Leo's pov**

We walked off into the direction of the Senate House. Hazel let go of my arm after a few moments and Frank walked in between us. The Senate House wasn't too far away from the village area. When we finally got there I was able to easily recognize several people; namely Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, the Stoll brothers, Nyssa, Rachael and Will Solace. There were also several other people I didn't recognize including a strange looking boy holding a mortally wounded teddy bear and a boy who looked like he had a permanent Kool-aid mustache.

I sat down next to Annabeth, and Frank sat by me. Hazel sat by Frank and we just sat there waiting for the meeting to start. A few more people filtered in, and then Reyna stood up and walked to the front of the room, where everyone could see her. Percy followed. The crowd of about forty or so people quieted down after a moment, and she began to talk.

"First order of business, we need to assign the Greeks to cohorts to stay for the time that they are here," I zoned out quickly. They named the few that were assigned to the first cohort than the second. I barely listened. I hadn't heard my name yet. She continued.

"And the Greeks that have been assigned to the fifth cohort are Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll and Leo Valdez." Ok I'm in the fifth cohort. I looked around. I was bored out of my mind. I've never been good at meetings.

"Second order of business. I have talked with Annabeth ad Percy and we can finally reveal to you the seven of the prophecy." I sat up. This was more interesting.

"The seven are Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite." I looked over at Frank and Hazel. And they were looking at me. I hadn't been expecting that. I don't honestly think they did either. Frank looked at me and I could tell he was thinking something along the lines of 'That has to be the scrawniest son of Hephaestus/Vulcan I have ever seen. What's so special about him?' Wait till he saw my pyrokinesis.

A moment later Reyna dismissed us. Frank left quickly; he had to go to archery or something. I stood up and stretched. My muscles had been aching for weeks. I can't remember the last time I slept in a real bed. The thought of the cabins were tempting. I looked around. Jason was already gone. So much for having him show me to the cabins. Most everybody was already filing out of the Senate House. I looked to my left. Hazel was still there. She looked at me.

**Hazel's Pov**

I got that strange feeling that someone was looking at me. I glanced up and Leo smiled.

"Need something?" I asked, trying to be polite. It was already clear to me that he was different than Sammy, not that it was a bad thing though. He was easily distracted and way more hyper. At first, he seemed a bit negative, but he perked up quickly after eating the pizza. I got the feeling he was probably tired. It _was _the Hephaestus cabin after all that made the giant airship. He thought about my question for a moment.

"Any chance you know where the cabins for the fifth cohort are?" he asked me.

"I would hope so, considering I pretty much live there," I said jokingly. He acknowledged it with a slight widening of his smile.

"Lead the way," he said with a gesture of his arms. I walked out in front of him and he followed quickly, until he was walking next to me. It wasn't a very long walk, and we were silent most of the way, although he did ask a few questions here and there. He seemed curious by nature, and after really talking to him, I could tell he was a bit of a jokester. He liked to play around and have fun, and he loved making people laugh. We walked into the cabin when we got there. Nobody was there. I figured they must be out training and such. Leo looked around curiously. I pointed to general places in the room to give him an idea where everything was.

"That over there is the bathroom, and that closet over there has cleaning supplies in it. The showers are in a different building." He just nodded and looked around barely paying attention.

"So where is my bed?" he asked, looking at the bunks around us. Some you could tell were taken but others were so tidy you wouldn't know. I pointed at one I knew didn't belong to anyone.

"You could sleep there, if you want to." I said to him. He went over to the bed and sat down on it. He looked up at me.

"I think I'm just going to take a nap, if that's aloud." I just shrugged.

"I guess you could if you wanted to. I don't think anyone would be mad at you for it."

"Good." He said as he kicked off his shoes and leaned back on his pillow. He smiled at me mischievously. "Goodnight." He said.

"See you later," I said as I exited out of the cabin, closing the door quietly behind me. Once I was outside, I let out my breath. I hadn't realized I had been holding it. I walked off to go find Frank.

**So, what do you think? Don't forget to review and tell me! Also check out my other stories! They're epic!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for another chapter of second chance! I really hope you people like it. Don't forget to review. And if you see something you don't like tell me. Maybe I can fix it. I want my writing to be the very best it can be. **

**I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my stories; this one as well as others. It means a lot to me. Please remember to review after you read this. I would really appreciate it! Thanks again!**

**Minako :3**

Chapter four

**Leo's pov**

I sat up in my bunk and looked around. A few other kids were getting up or walking around, but the cabin was mostly empty. I shifted my feet around towards the front of my bed and after a moment, stood up. I was still wearing my clothes from the day before. I fixed my hair in a nearby mirror, and walked outside. The sky was bright and the sun was low in the sky. The air had the coolness of morning. _I slept through dinner. _My stomach growled at the thought. I followed some of the other kids assuming that it would lead me to the mess hall; and it did. I sat down by Hazel and Frank who were eating their breakfast with Percy and Annabeth. Frank was the first to speak.

"Hello Leo. How are you?" I shrugged.

"Good enough. How are you all doing?" I said looking up at the others as well. They all smiled at me and responded with 'good's and 'I'm alright's. I nodded.

"That is good." Annabeth smiled at me.

"Oh Leo I almost forgot. This is Percy." She said motioning to the boy with the dark hair and sea green eyes. I already knew who he was but I hadn't met him yet.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said. He smiled at me.

"Yes, I've heard some interesting things about you." I nodded.

"I can't help but be such an awesome person." Hazel stifled a laugh.

"You think I'm not _awesome_?" I looked at her like I was extremely offended. She just smiled and shook her head in a 'what am I going to do with you' kind of way.

"I thought so," I said. She looked at me like I was an idiot, but couldn't suppress a smile. Percy laughed quietly and shook his head. We spent another ten or fifteen minutes or so eating our breakfast and making small talk. We got up and decided to go and train a bit. We tried archery for a while. I accidentally shot a bird instead of the target, so we stopped with that. I felt really bad about it too. We tried something else; sword fighting.

Percy armed me with a sword and Hazel pulled out hers. She told me it was called a _spatha, _or cavalry blade. We took turns sparring while the others watched. I wasn't excited for my turn; I wasn't exactly good with swords. I faced Annabeth first, and failed. She disarmed me quickly, and soon enough I was on the ground looking up at the tip of her blade. After a moment, she moved her dagger so I could get up. I did so quickly, and brushed myself off. Hazel picked up her _spatha_ and prepared to fight against Annabeth herself.

**Hazel's Pov**

I picked up my cavalry sword and prepared to practice with Annabeth. Sadly I didn't last much longer than Leo did. In a matter of seconds, my sword was no longer in my hand and Annabeth held her knife to my throat. I held my hands out in front of me.

"Ok. You win," I said. Annabeth released me and I turned to face her. She smiled at me as if she hadn't just been holding a dagger to my throat. Percy and Frank were next. Percy won and then the fighters switched off again. Eventually it got to be around noon and I realized I had gotten quite hungry.

"Hey, I'm going to go down to the little café and get some refreshments. Anyone else want some?" they all nodded yes.

"Yeah," said Percy, "how about you go down to the forum and get us some sandwiches while we stay back and train. We'll have enough to do one on one then." I nodded. If I left our group of five they would have four left. They each told me what kind of sandwiches they wanted and I committed them to memory. I smiled at my friends and headed down towards the forum.

I walked into my favorite restaurant, a little café on the edge of our small town. They sold mainly baked goods, fresh pastries and sandwiches made to order. I walked up to the counter and the shopkeeper, Derrel, smiled at me.

"Good afternoon, Hazel. What can I get for you today?" he said. I smiled back and organized my thoughts so I could tell him the five different orders. I ordered a ham and cheese sandwich for Frank, for Percy I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with blueberry jelly, Leo got a BLT, Annabeth asked for a chicken sandwich on wheat, and I got myself a turkey sandwich. Derrel wrapped up my order in a little box topped with a red bow. I grabbed a two liter of Mountain Dew, handed Derrel the money, and smiled one more time before heading out the door.

I was walking back towards the others when I spotted something going on ahead of me. Travis (or was it Connor?) Stoll was getting yelled at by some other camper. Getting closer I noticed it was Octavian. As I got closer I could hear some of their argument.

"-shaving cream? What is wrong with you?" shouted Octavian. Travis (or Connor) looked up at him with mischievious gleam in his eyes.

"How do you know it was me, Octavian?" he said in a calm voice that was not trustworthy in any way.

"Because Conner-"

"I'm Travis." (I knew it!)

"Whatever. I just know it was _you_."

"How? Did your teddy bears tell you?"

"AAGH!" Octavian shouted in frustration before walking away. I couldn't suppress my laughter. Travis shot me a mischievious smile and walked away, a victorious look o his face. Soon enough I could see my friends up ahead of me. Annabeth and Percy fought while Leo and Frank fought. Several other campers practiced nearby including Gwen, who still liked to practice from time to time, despite her retirement. I looked back at my friends just in time to see something go terribly wrong. Two seconds later I could hear Annabeth scream.

"We need a medic over here!"

**Training with real weapons can be dangerous. Bet you will NEVER guess what happened. Don't worry. No one died. Yet. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough***

**You don't know what happens! I do though.**

**I KNOW! And I can tell you. All you have to do is review. Or you will never know what happened to Leo! I mean Frank. Or was it Percy? How will you ever know unless you do what I say? MUAHAHA!**

**Now click the review button. It's right down there. You know you want to!**

**Ok that's enough. I'm starting to get on my own nerves. **

**Anyways.**

**R&R please! **

**=P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooo! Thank you people! Now you get to know the truth! What really happened is important. It is VERY important. Now read. Read this chapter and enjoy it. And review it. Let me know what you think. Maybe I will hurt the characters less. Or maybe I will hurt them still. I don't know. Whatever works for the plot.**

**I would like to thank all the anonymous reviewers. You guys are great! More than ten comments now!**

**And thanks again to FangFangFang! you have helped so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own build-a-bear workshop or Care bears! **

Chapter 5

**Leo's Pov**

I woke up in a strange room. I sat up and looked around me. I felt a brief dizziness and almost laid back down again. I put my hand to my head. It was strange how being tired can make your limbs feel larger and heavier than what they really were. Wait. _Larger?_ I looked at my arm and was stunned to notice that it was bandaged. Looking around me again, I finally realized I was in some kind of infirmary. I tried to think back to what had happened; I didn't remember much. We had been practicing. It must have been an accident. I was suddenly aware of someone near me.

"Thank the gods! You're awake!" it was Hazel and she sounded happy to see me ok. Jason walked in.

"Hey. You're alright. I heard you got hurt so I came over," He said. He smiled and sat next to me on the cot I was on. I already had my legs dangling over the side of it, and my feet were touching the floor.

"Hey guys," I said. I was surprised at how weak I felt.

"How are you Leo?" Jason said. I looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"I'm doing great. I'm just sitting here in the infirmary for no reason." Both Jason and Hazel held back a laugh.

"What?" I said and they both lost it. That's when Frank walked in also. He came over to me with an apologetic look on his face. Three visitors in five minutes? Dang I was popular today.

"Hey," he said, "You doing all right?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Good. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I swear." I just shrugged.

"When you train with weapons someone's bound to get hurt every now and then. It's not like I'm dead." Frank smiled and I was glad he felt better. We talked for a while until Frank and Hazel left to go do something. Of course it was only because our conversation had started to turn into the same thing our last one had. Just one big long awkward silence. Now it was just me and Jason.

"I am so bored," I said, "I have nothing to do."

"You can leave the infirmary, you know." I thought about this a moment. What was I supposed to do anyways? I couldn't do much with and injured arm. As if reading my mind Jason came up with a solution.

"You could play a prank. That is what Leo does best right?"

"No. what Leo does best is build and make corny jokes, but pranking works."

"Just don't prank me."

"Sure," I said as I got up. I was dizzy for a moment; according to Frank and Hazel I had lost a lot of blood. I walked out of the infirmary determined to make mischief.

**Connor's Pov (ooo new)**

"Travis!" I turned around.

"I'm Connor," I said.

"I don't care!" said Octavian, "First the shaving cream, now this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You skinned my teddy bears! Every one of them! Nothing but fur! Don't you know I can't predict stuff without the stuffing! They are useless now!"

"I'm really sorry man, but I didn't do it."

"You lie! You're just as bad as your brother!" I was thoroughly confused by now.

"It wasn't me. I'm not going to say it wasn't Travis though." Octavian just stomped off, probably about to kill my brother. I guess maybe I should go do something about that…..

I heard noise behind me and I turned to see Leo laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he told me.

"Phase one is complete."

"What?"

"I went to build-a-bear workshop. There's one not too far from here, you know." It took me a moment to catch on.

"So those weren't even his teddy bears?"

"Nope. Just a bunch of skins."

"That's just stupid. I can't believe I got blamed for that."

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

"No. I honestly just think it's dumb. You spent all kinds of money on build-a-bear furs and I'm guessing you're probably going to give the real bears back to him anyways." Leo smiled mischievously.

"It's just the beginning Connor. There is still one more thing I need to do." He rubbed his hands together like a cartoon villain.

"Well, what do you plan to do next?"

"I need a Care Bear, Styrofoam cups and paper. _Shredded_ paper. And perfumy powder. Something really girly. " I raised my eyebrows up at him. _Perfumy?_

"Why?" I asked him with a slight edge to my voice.

"The Care Bear will be used as a 'peace offering'," he said making finger quotes around the words, "I will install a trip wire to the Care Bear. When he picks up the Care Bear, a chain reaction will go off causing the fan to turn on. The fan will have several cups on it, turned on their side, and duct taped to the fan blades. They will be filled with shredded paper. Do you get when I'm saying?"

"When he picks up the bear he gets covered in confetti?"He nodded a devious grin on his face.

"What's the girly stuff for?" he smiled deviously. He told me and I nearly died laughing.

"Genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that. It's two pranks in one! But what are you going to do with all the bear furs?"

"I'm not stupid. I kept the receipt." I smiled and nodded, "We need to team up some time. Me, you and Travis. We could really wreck some havoc on this camp." I smiled. Leo's face reflected my own mischievous glee.

"Let's finish this project first though." He smiled and randomly pulled a Love-a-Lot bear out of his tool belt.

**Octavian's Pov**

I walked into my room. I was still extremely mad at those Stoll brothers. They played such stupid pranks. Looking around I was pleasantly surprised to notice several new teddy bears. Among them was a nice Care Bear. Such a fine specimen. I walked over to it, ready to commit stuffed animal homicide, when I noticed the small card next to it. I picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Octavian,_

_I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused you. I bought you new teddy bears as well as this Care Bear. Thank of it as a peace offering. I truly am sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Connor Stoll_

I knew it was him! I put the note down on my bed and picked up the bear. Only too late did I realize that it was connected to some kind of trip wire. Several things happened rather quickly and next thing you know my ceiling fan comes on. _Really?_ I thought, just a bit too soon, t_hat's all you got?_ After the fans had been on for just a moment, I noticed the pieces of paper coming off the top. Pretty soon, they were flying around so fast it looked like it was snowing. A strong girly scent filled the room. There had been body powder mixed into the paper apparently. No both me and my room smelled like a perfume shop.

_This was going to take forever to clean, _I thought. Right after my initial thought of _I smell like a freaking hooker! _But why should I bother to clean my room now, when I could get revenge? I walked outside not bothering to control my anger.

"CONNOR STOLL! YOU ARE DEAD! HEAR ME? DEAD!"

**Haha! So what do you think? I know. Epic prank right? **

**Not what you were expecting? Are you one of those scratching their heads and saying 'no one died?' this is what I say: You really think I would do that to LEO? Well. Not yet. Now is not the time. He still hasn't even fallen in love with Hazel.**

**Also for all you being mad saying 'this is a Lazel fic! Where is the Lazel!' I says it's in the next chapter. Still a bit subtle, but it's there.**

**Thanks all of you! I love you guys! Now review this chapter. Please? **

**Θ.Θ**

**PEACE! **

**Get into it or else.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finally got rid of my writer's block! Oh if you have writer's block I have a good suggestion for you. Write an extremely crazy story that has no plot. I will give you an example. Here is the first paragraph of the one I did a few days ago.**

_**Once upon a time Iggy went outside. He met someone named Lola. Lola was a very awesome cat with a Mohawk. She would purr a lot and she spoke fluent Swedish. She was purple and her best friend was a bird named Maggie. Maggie was a magpie. Iggy was from Maximum Ride so he was pretty awesome himself. One day they all went on an adventure.**_

**Writing something crazy like that helps you get something on paper and can crush your writer's BLOCK. Just thought I'd share that with you cos I know how much it sucks to sit in front of the computer screen with a blank document and be like….**

**Anyways I promised you guys some Lazel. Here you go. **

**:)**

Chapter 6

**Connor's pov (honestly I just like it for some reason)**

I don't really remember why we were talking to Hazel. I just remember Leo and I had been talking to her for a while when we heard it.

"CONNOR STOLL? YOU ARE DEAD! HEAR ME? DEAD!"

Leo and I burst out laughing and slapped each other a high five. The prank had worked!

"What's going on?"Asked Hazel in confusion, "Why does Octavian want you dead, Connor?" she looked at me and Leo suspiciously, and as I gathered my thoughts to try and tell her, I nearly started laughing again. Leo started first.

"We played a prank on him."

"And it was totally epic!" I added quickly.

"A prank? On Octavian? What did you do?" she asked, stifling a laugh.

"Well first I went to build a bear and bought some empty bear furs," Leo started.

"And then he stole all of Octavian's bears and put the skins in his room," I continued.

"With some stuffing here and there for added realness."

"He got really mad at me, and that's when Leo told me his plan."

"I took the skins back to the store; I was smart and kept the receipt."

"And then we got a Care Bear!"

"And shredded paper."

"And perfumed body powder!"

"Cups and duct tape were also necessary."

"Just tell me what you guys did already." Hazel said suppressing a smile.

"We taped the cups sideways on the blades on his ceiling fan," I said.

"They were filled with a mixture of perfumy stuff and shredded paper."

"The Care bear had a trip wire on it….."

"…..And when he picked it up it turned the fan on….."

"…..Causing him to be covered in confetti and pretty girly scent!" Right as I finished Octavian walked up.

"CONNOR!" Octavian looked seriously angry. I actually for a moment saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Oh (enter swear word of your choice)!" I said and ran in the opposite direction.

"Get back here you *censored* little *censored*!

**Leo's pov**

I felt a bit bad about it but I couldn't help it. As soon as I saw Connor run off with Octavian chasing after him, I burst out laughing. But it was ok because Hazel was laughing too. After a couple minutes our laughter subsided and we continued normal conversation.

"So how are you?" I asked Hazel with a mischievous sideways glance. She smiled and suppressed a laugh.

"I'm doing quite well. How are you?"

"I am great." I said enthusiastically, and then she really did laugh.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just you remind me of a friend." She said with fondness. I just shrugged.

"Work's for me." It was quiet for a moment. She looked up at me and our eyes connected briefly. She blushed slightly and looked away. The smile still stuck to her face though.

"Leo, I have to go somewhere. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I said with a smile and she looked away. She pulled out a book from her bag and handed it to me.

"Can you take this to Amy in the fifth cohort? I borrowed it from her forever ago, but we don't really get along very well anymore."

"Ok. I guess I can do that. The fourth cohort is that one with all the others, but like, different right?" She nodded.

"I guess you could call it that."

"I'll try. Although there is no guarantee I won't get lost in the process." She laughed.

"Alright Valdez. I'll see you around."

"Yep. You probably will." Then she did something unexpected. She pulled me into a hug. My face felt hot but I hugged her back anyway. She let go suddenly and smiled.

"See you later Leo." She said and walked away.

**See! I didn't lie to you! There was obvious Lazel right there!**

**Sorry it was short. I just felt like that was the proper place to end.**

**Now review peoples!**

**And make me happy!**

**Maybe I'll make the next chapter really awesome. I have ideas you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Onto another amazing chapter of Second Chance. **

**This one involves much weirdness, but that is typical of someone like me.**

**Anyways I really hope you like it!**

**Oh and I messed up in the last chapter hazel said fifth cohort, but Amy is from the fourth.**

**Just thought I'd clear that up. I'll get around to fixing it eventually. **

**Sorry it took me so long. I went on vacation, wrote more to my original story on fiction press (I have the same username if you want to check it out), and then my cousin visited from out of state.**

**Also I'm going to be honest and say I got obsessed with National treasure. So anytime I was on Fan fiction was used by reading random fics about Riley.**

**And then I accidentally read a Briley fic that wasn't labeled as slash. Son now I'm pretty well scarred for life.**

**Lastly, an anonymous reviewer made a good point. Everyone does seem to assume Annabeth is the seventh. I only wrote it this way because it is widely accepted, and I don't see who else it would be. I didn't want to get yelled at by anybody for not making it Annabeth. Thanks for your review!**

Chapter 7

**Leo's Pov**

I looked at the book in my hands. It had some fancy cursive lettering on the front, so I didn't bother trying to decipher it. It was a maroon hardcover probably about two hundred pages. In other words it was a pretty big book. Well, bigger than any book I've ever read.

I walked over to the area where the first four cohorts were; the fifth was built separate, because they were seen as less important. We were closer to the mess hall though, so it wasn't all bad. I figured I might as well take care of this before I forgot. I walked over to what I thought was the forth cohort. Several kids were walking around outside. I walked up to one that looked a friendly. It was a girl with strawberry blond hair and freckles.

"Do you know Amy?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Amy Green, Aimee Jones, Ami Smith, Ayme Gonzalez, Aimee-," I cut her off.

"The one in the fourth cohort." I said. She nodded.

"Amy Green, Ami Smith, Amy Cordotta, Aimee Scott, Ayme-," I held up a hand for her to stop talking. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and asked a nearby kid for a pencil. I looked back up a t the girl.

"Ok go ahead. I'm ready now."

**Later**

"So this isn't your book?"

"Uh uh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes….."

"Ok well, see you later." I waved my fingers as the sixth wierded out Amy gave me an odd look and left. Obviously the book didn't belong to Aimee Xixa. Xixa was such a cool last name. It had two Xs and everything!

I reminded my distracted mind once again what I was doing. I looked down at the three remaining names on my list. Amy Clover, Aimee Daines, and Ami Cacciatore. Hmmm. I still couldn't remember how to pronounce the last one. Whatever it was reminded me of chicken. I had to have the random girl (Whose name is Anna) write it down for me because I had no idea how to spell it. My dyslexia doesn't help anything.

I walked over to the infirmary, where I heard Clover worked as a nurse or something like that. I had one of the other kids there tell me where she was. I walked over to where she was bandaging a boy's arm. He couldn't have been any older than twelve. She finished and the boy mouthed a quiet thank you before walking away.

"Um hello, Amy?" she looked at me.

"Is this your book?" she looked at the object in my hand and shook her head.

I sighed and walked away.

**Even later**

I walked away from Aimee Daines feeling rejected. She was a bit of a tomboy who was not one to be bothered. Getting trampled by her friends had not been fun. Looks like I had found the roman version of Clarisse.

I walked away towards someone that might know where the only Ami left on my list might be. I walked over to a girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Do you happen to know where Ami Cacciatore is? From the fourth cohort?" she nodded and pointed over towards the archery range. I thanked her and left to finally go return the book to its owner. I am never doing a favor like this again.

I made it there to see a girl with long brown hair hit three bullseyes in a row. She turned and looked at me and I waved. I saw a hint of annoyance in her grey eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked me, her tone sharp and impatient. I held out the book and she took it and opened it to look at the inside cover and I felt like slamming my head against the wall.

"Thanks," she said putting the book down next to a small pile of belongings I assumed were hers. She picked up her bow and continued shooting. Oh and why did I feel so miserable? Because written on the inside cover in clear print was the words 'this book belongs to Ami Cacciatore'. Figures.

It was late now, and I was hungry after all my hard work. I saw several other kids heading towards the mess hall, so I figured it was soon enough to go. I sat down at a table with Hazel and Frank. Hazel smiled at me.

"So did you return that book?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

**So what did you think of Leo's little adventure? Pretty amazing right? Please review! It will make me happy! Oh and if you have any ideas let me know. I only have a basic plot and my head and any random adventure is cool!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK well I really don't know where I am going with this story so I'm just going to wing it again. Oh my gods let's hope I don't fail. I'm sick of them just sitting there at camp so I am going to give them a quest!**

Chapter 8

**Leo's Pov**

Hazel smiled at me.

"Thanks for doing that for me," she said. I just nodded.

"No problem."

After we finished eating we headed towards the Senate house. Apparently there was some kind of important business. Everyone in the camp sat down and waited for the meeting to begin. Reyna got the crowd's attention and soon everyone was silent. I looked off into the distance. I was not looking forward to another meeting; I didn't have the attention span for it. I tried to keep my attention focused as Reyna started talking.

"We have a new quest for the seven that has to happen before we can head to Greece. Rachael has the prophecy." Rachael stepped forward and started to speak to the crowd.

"The prophecy goes like this:

_The seven all together at last,_

_Should head out to a battleground of the past,_

_To meet the enemy of fire._

_Don't believe the liar._

_One shall die on the way, _

_And one shall have to stay._

_Another will be lost,_

_The battle's cost._

_Only half will come back for now,_

_But a fifth will be found._

_Let the Lightning be your lead,_

_The Ocean be your guide._

_The Lovely will free you,_

_The Jewel will condemn you,_

_Beware the Owl._

_Beware the Fire._

_Their destiny depends on yours._

_The son of Mars is to be doomed_

_The son of Hades is to be risen._

_On this rest your decision._

_The battle will be costly,_

_But the camps will survive as long as they hold together._

_The seven are to be famed forever._

When she finished speaking we just sat there in silence for several moments.

"That's it," she said. I was still trying to decide what she had just said. _Beware the fire _seemed to be the only words that were stuck n my head. _Why would they have to watch out for me? Am I really that dangerous?_ I tried to clear my thoughts so I could pay attention to what was going on. I tried to find the other six in the crowd. I managed to make eye contact with Hazel. She looked as sick as I felt. Maybe she was one of the ones mentioned in the prophecy.

I knew Jason was the lightning. Percy was the ocean for sure. Annabeth was probably the owl. I was fire. Piper was probably was the one called lovely because she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel definitely wasn't the son of Mars. I think that was Frank. The son of Hades would be her brother or something like that. Was she the Jewel? I all of a sudden felt worse for her than I did myself. At least it wasn't out right said that I would condemn all my friends.

I tried to take my mind off what I had just heard. I looked out at Reyna.

"-will leave tomorrow morning after breakfast. They will head towards wherever Jason thinks they should go. According to the prophecy he's in charge-"

"But Percy's the guide," said Rachael.

"Ok then you talk about that among yourselves. I'm not in this."

We just all nodded awkwardly.

**The next morning**

We had all boarded the Argo II and left earlier that morning. It was night now, and Jason was driving, because he knew how well enough. Call me lazy, but I really didn't feel like steering the whole time. I was standing by the railing, deep in thought, watching the city pass by underneath. I wasn't aware of anybody behind me until they spoke up.

"Hey." I looked behind me to see Hazel. I smiled.

"Hi, what's up?" she just shook her head in an offhanded way as if to say nothing much.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Honestly? The prophecy bothers me. Sounds like a bunch of bad news." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're the Jewel aren't you?" Her eyes lit up with fear and shame almost immediately. I felt like an idiot. She put her head down to look at the ground for a few seconds. She shifted awkwardly for a few seconds before she met my eyes again.

"Yeah I'm the Jewel."

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm the fire." She looked up at me.

"So I condemn us and we have to watch out for you?"

"Pretty much." She sighed.

"Hey on the bright side we'll be famed forever!" she smiled briefly but I could tell it was forced. Then a frown quickly took over.

"The prophecy said we were going to be famous, but it didn't say what for. What if we're famous because of the wrong we did? What if we're not heroes?" I felt like I was trapped. There was absolutely no way I could make light out of this situation.

"Well I know me, and you know you. I know that I am determined to not bring this team down. And really there's nothing we can do. We just have to see how everything plays out." She nodded.

"I guess."

I wanted to change the subject. It seemed to be bringing us both down. I looked around at the empty spacious deck and suddenly had an idea. I tapped Hazel on the shoulder and backed off quickly.

"You're it!" The look on her face was one of disbelief; I had caught her off guard. Pretty soon though, she was chasing me.

**So that's it. The beginning of the quest. Thought I'd put a bit of fluff in it. So what do you think? You like? Please review! I love suggestions and I love working with readers to come up with new things for this fic! I know the main outline of the quest from here, but I could always use funny little ideas here and there! Anyways love you guys, and thanks for reading. Also I am disappointed to realize that compared to how many hits I have, almost no one has reviewed. Thank you to all those who have. Have a wonderful day!**


	9. Author's Note

**Authors note: Sorry to say, but this story will no longer be continued. I do not have the motivation, nor am I really interested in the fandom anymore. I'm sorry to all those who liked it. I may continue at a later time.**

**Love,**

**CrazyLittleGermanMiss**


End file.
